Kamijou Off-spring -- The New Railgun
by BiGDeal
Summary: Taking place twenty years after A Certain Arranged Marriage, Kamijou Touma's oldest child, Misuzu. encounters a certain martial artist from Nerima. A new level of chaos arrives in Academy City AND Nerima as Misuzu finds just what her power is while Ranma comes up with a final solution to his fiancé problems. Ranked M to be safe rather than gomennesai...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I had worked out the backs of how to connect Harry Potter's Army (Dumbledoe's Army or whatever they're called) and the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Somewhere in the plot line, I happened to watch one of the fantasy anime series are realized that I had my trigger point for majou shoji - a temple guardian/minor god that I wound up calling Kitsune-kami-sama-kun - a young fox god with a nasty sense of humour and the ability to tease you to distraction.

Of course, the authors of the orignal novels and anime series retain their rights and privilegesover their materials. This is a work of my own based upon their original works, but ignoring the canon where needed.

Yes, my typing sucks and I really should use spell-check more often. I also tend to get Japanese naming conventions wrong (notably when to use first and surnames), plus use the wrong character name when there are multiple using similar or close names. Hey, when you're working from memory in a flow-of-consciousness, this sort of thing happens.

Of course, if you've read my other stories, you'll have encountered my ironic and sometimes really nasty sense of humour. Sad to say, I inherited that from my father and never did ask him where he got his from.

Anyway, read on and enjoy. Those of you who are reading the other stories, don't worry - I'll circle back shortly and add new chapters to all three stories over the next week or so.

NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...NWC-HP...

Kamijou Misuzu focused on sweeping the leaves from the path, letting her mind run in an idling mode while she listened to the birds chirping and the breeze wafting through the trees. A great way of relaxing after a shift at the hospital that would go into the records as a wild-and-crazy night.

The sound of someone working on a kata slipped into her consciousness, with the sound of cloth softly snapping in tandem with the shifting gravel and sharp breaths and exhalations. Not that it was loud, but the speed of the sequences and the force being applied to each strike and kick was what made it stand out against the backgroundnoices of the temple complex and the city at the foot of the hill.

Her concentration broken, she straightened and looked around, seeking the martial arts sounds' source. Walking to the grove of trees beside the torii, she stepped through and came upon the clearing at the center of the grove. Stopping just outside of the clearing, she watched the young man working the kata, one that she did not know.

He worked through the kata with a fierceness and concentration that made her imagine him being attacked by three invisible opponents. Each strike and kick were delivered with the full force needed for combat, with not holding back as would most other martial artists doing a solo kata. Looking around, she noticed Abbot Happosai sitting at the base of a cherry tree, smoking his pipe and observing the kata being performed. He looked over at her and twitched his head in a come-here getsture. She walked slowly over to the abbott along the edge of the trees while watching the kata being performed, if anything, even more crisply than before.

Squatting down beside the abbot, she settled down against the tree and observed the kata end, the young man freezing in the final position then straightening to the starting positon of another kata, and powered through that one, one that involved aerial moves.

"Enough!" spoke the abbot, knocking out his pipe and grinding the ashes into the humus and stirring them. MIsuzu looked at the young martial artist, who was breathing heavily and bowing to the abbot and her.

"You've come a long, long way from the last time that I saw you demonstrating, what, twelve years ago? Your father was about to take you on a trianing trip."

"Yes, sensei. It lasted ten years, and we're now staying with the Tendos in Nerima." He looked down, embarassed for some reason; then looked up. "And that's when the craziness started."

"Thank you, Saotome. Ah, Kamijou-chan, it's fortunate that you were around just now. It saves me the problem of asking this question later. Do you know someone who is a good counsellor? I know that this is a big imposition, asking about work when you're off. I know a few but this is your field and it would save Saotome a lot of time that he deasn't have."

Abbot Happosai looked at the young man, who hung his head in embarassment. He looked up, his expression of determiniation, and then bowed deeply. "I apologize for sensei's impostion on you. You see, the craziness that I mentined is undoubtably following me and I'd rather not have it disturb the peace of this shrine. Or worse, cause it damage. All I need is a starting point and I can take it from there."

Misuzu sighed. "Ok, sensei. You obviously know this young man and trust his motives. I can make a few calls while he cools off and cleans himself up. Can you have him come by the house in about fifteen minutes?"

The abbot smiled and bowed. "I will make sure that he does. After all, we haven't realy talked in a long, long time and I want to har about his master, Happosai, my brother. Is he still the pervert that he was?"

"Probably worse, sensei. My father and Mister Tendo had him sealed away for almost ten years but he got out just after we returned from China. Can we go so that Miss Kamijou won't have to wait for us?"

With this, the abbot levered himself off of the ground and showed Saotome towards the monks' quarters and the other guest house.

Misuzu scratched her head and muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this..."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

BTW, I'm a published author ( books/view/265865).

The authors of the orignal novels and anime series retain their rights and privileges over their materials. This is a work of my own based upon their original works, but ignoring the canon where needed or when it stands in the way of a good embarrasing situation. I'm a wicked step-father (yes, really! My picture is in the pictionary with a double mental health warning: 1) Out to get every child in the world; and 2) Everybody is somebody's child.)

Also, go back and read my AN from the first chapter when you hit my systemic errors (spelling, Japanese names, muddling characters with similar names, that sort of thing.).

Thanks to everyone who has "favorite'd" my other stores "A Certain Arranged Marriage" and "Harry Potter and The Ghost Re-Animated".

-000000-

Misuzu sighed. "Ok, sensei. You obviously know this young man and trust his motives. I can make a few calls while he cools off and cleans himself up. Can you have him come by the house in about fifteen minutes?"

The abbot smiled and bowed. "I will make sure that he does. After all, we haven't really talked in a long, long time and I want to hear about his master, Happosai, my brother. Is he still the pervert that he was?"

"Probably worse, sensei. My father and Mister Tendo had him sealed away for almost ten years but he got out just after we returned from China. Can we go so that Miss Kamijou won't have to wait for us?"

With this, the abbot levered himself off of the ground and showed Saotome towards the monks' quarters and the other guest house.

Misuzu scratched her head and muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

She turned and retraced her steps back to the guest house, wondering just what trouble she was going to get involved with, thanks to the young martial artist.

Twenty minutes later, she was just finishing preparing a tray of tea ingredients as well as snacks when a gentle knock came from the house entrance. Setting everything on the counter, she walked out and through the house to open the doorway and to welcome her guests.

Opening the door, she bowed deeply from the waist. "Welcome, Abbot and Saotome Ranma. Please come this way."

The abbot chuckled. "Being formal, aren't we? I was expecting you to be dashing around and leaving us to fend for ourselves. Which mother's influence?"

Misuzu smirked and sighed. "If you're thinking of Mama Misaki, you'd be wrong. Strangely enough, Mama Koruko did the pre-emptive strike and said that I needed to know how to behave like a proper lady when it was needed. I figured that this was an occasion where it was called for. Please, sit down and I'll get everything." Opening the doorway into the dining room, she went through the far doorway into the kitchen and returned with the tea and snacks as the two males were seated.

Keeping to the formal start of the visit, dignified social pleasantries flowed as Misuzu poured the tea and distributed the snacks to her guests.

As things wound down, she placed her teapot aside and leaned forward. "OK, enough making nice. I've made some calls and Professor Doctor Tsukuyomi is available. She said that I should find out the details of what is going on and prepare a work-up for her to review."

Seeing the blank expression on Saotomes face, she sighed. "I'm just finishing my studies to become a psychologist and am now doing my residency. I had taken the summer off to help my family but Tsukuyomo said that this would be good experience and has authorized me to work under her supervision. This means that the normal doctor-patient confidentiality will be in place and she feels that having someone close to your own age would make you feel more comfortable that dealing with her."

Saotime thought and then looked at her. "OK, I'm not sure how much you'll believe of what I'm about to tell you, but I swear on my honour as a martial artist that I am not exaggerating or telling you a lie."

Misuzu looked at the abbot, who nodded back. "Yes, I know Saotome Ranma a bit and know his father quite well. If Ranma's speaking on his honour, it means just that. Goes beyond a sworn oath to the heart of his life. Breaking a vow like that is next to impossible. The loss of face would probably have him commiting sepuke at the first opportunity.

Saotome's expression hardened and he stared at the abbot, then sighed. "Sorry, my mother's got a written contract with my name on that calls for me to perform sepuke if I do not meet the terms of it. I'm a bit sensitive when the word gets bandied about. My apologies."

"Actually, that's a good starting point. Why does your mother have such a contract, and does she indicate that she'll hold you to it?"

With that question, a long discussion followed, along with several pots of tea and more snacks coming from the kitchen.

Misuzu leaned back on her hands. "Whew! If you hadn't included your honour, Saotome, I'd have a hard time believing half of what you've told us. I also suspect that this is just the tip of the iceberg. Can we take a break? I'm sure that the abbot here has lots of other tasks that need his attention…."

The abbot in question grinned and vigorously shook his head. "I have a feeling that my brother is up to his eyeballs in this and I'm probably going to have to help everyone. You never know when a holy man is needed….."

A cellphone rang and Saotome grabbed for his picket. "My apologies. I only have a few people who know this number and it would be urgent if they called me. Excuse me for a moment."

He stood up and stepped out on the veranda, talking quietly and rapidly.

Misuzu started to pick up the teapot and the plates when a sudden pain went up her neck and across the back of her head. "Ungh!"

The abbot looked up at her. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"I normally get this when we have a bad storm coming in but it's a nice sunny day."

He nodded. "Unless it involves Saotome."

The man in question stepped through the door, pushing the phone back into his pocket. "We have problems. My three fiancees just arrived in Academy City and Kuno Konachi is with them. That was Sasuke, the Kuno's family ninja. He says that we have less than five minutes before they arrive. Abbot, I must leave as I'd rather not have your peace disturbed or your temple destroyed is these four get out of hand, and they usually do. I should leave before they get here."

Misuzu held up her hand. "Wait. Let me think and we can plan accordingly to minimize any mayhem that you think may take place. First, we have to move them elsewhere… Aside from their tempers and winding each other up, how normal are they when not in a group?"

"I can't speak for Kuno, but the others generally are pretty nice and normal. Shampoo goes off about I'm her husband and bouncing her bicycle off of my head, but she's the worst of the lot in that perspective."

Misuzu nodded and cleaned the table. "I've got an idea. Can you wait for me outside? I won't take a minute. Just have to put this in the sink and grab a couple of things."

A minute later, Saotome and the abbot were sitting on the front steps when Misuzu walked out of the door, closing it behind her, carrying her wallet and a sweater. Throwing on the sweater, she said. "Let's go down to the street and meet them there."

"Nani?", went Saotome. "What makes you think that they will go that way and not directly to the temple itself?"

"Easy. They're probably following your ki signature or whatever you call it. You simply go through a couple of your katas with the strength and power that you showed the abbot earlier and you'll stand out against the background like a lighthouse at night. When they show up, you simply bow out and cool off while I do the talking."

"Do you think that talking will stop them?"

"I'm betting that they've burned off so much energy getting here that the mention of ice cream and sweet desserts will stop them even momentarily, and their brains will engage."

"OK, but don't say that I didn't warn you. Any of them with a bee in her bonnet is crazy, but four of them…. It's like taking on all the bulls at Pamplona with a kerchief."

"Point noted. Abbot, are you coming?"

"Yes, but I'm going to stand well off to the side. If things go sour, I'll want enough room for what small powers I have to be able to defend the temple until the other monks can come to our rescue."

Saotome and Misuzu looked up in the direction of the train station. "We'd better get going. I'm feeling a big storm heading this way, and fast" Misuzu quietly said.

With that, they headed over to the torii and down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

BTW, I'm a published author ( books/view/265865).

The authors of the original novels and anime series retain their rights and privileges over their materials. This is a work of my own based upon their original works, but ignoring the canon where needed or when it stands in the way of a good embarrasing situation. I'm a wicked step-father (yes, really! My picture is in the pictionary with a double mental health warning: 1) Out to get every child in the world; and 2) Everybody is somebody's child.)

Also, go back and read my AN from the first chapter when you hit my systemic errors (spelling, Japanese names, muddling characters with similar names, that sort of thing.).

Thanks to everyone who has "favorite'd" my other stores "A Certain Arranged Marriage" and "Harry Potter and The Ghost Re-Animated".

-000000-

Saotomi arrived at the bottom of the stairs first and looked down the road, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary coming along the road or in the sky. "They're getting closer, but they're heading to the temple not here."

Sighing, he stepped forward and started into a simple kata, closing his eyes to ignore the pedestrians walking past and focusing his energies within himself to the highest possible level, quickly starting to glow as he worked through the sequence, and then blending it into a second, more complicated kata, followed by a third one.

Misuzu's voice broke through his concentration as she said "OK, I can see them. Time to take a break and relax. Let's see if my plan actually works."

"Hunh?", he looked at her. "You think that they'll just stop and say 'let's go for some ice cream and talk things through'?"

"That's my plan, dumb as it is. Now power down and cool off. Be casual and not ready to spring into action. That's the abbot's job."

Saotome shrugged as he again closed his eyes, concentrating on damping the raging energies that he had built up in the preceding minutes. When he opened his eyes, he looked down the street and saw four figures running along the sidewalk, with a fifth going off to the side, angling towards the temple mount.

"We've got one not sticking with the rest of the pack. It's Kuno, and she IS a loose cannon at the best of times. Damn! Someone's after her, now. Must be Sasuke. If it is, he might be able to get the drop on her or make her calm down enough to make a normal entrance without all the flower petals flying, cackling and poisoned black roses getting tossed like confetti."

Misuzu sighed. "Just relax and shut down your battle aura. That will make them uncertain as to what is happening and we may have a chance to get talking without starting off a round of mayhem."

Saotome grinned at her. "Where'd you get so smart about martial arts combat techniques?"

She sniffed. "With a dozen brothers and sisters, plus nine mothers, all with magic or esper powers? How could I not become a strategist. I'm probably the most normal one of the whole lot. Heads up! Here they come!"

Three figures could be seen running along the street, each trying to get ahead of the other, all with battle auras ablaze and hair streaming behind them. Well, two had long hair. The other and the one dressed like a typical Japanese schoolgirl, had shorter hair and was struggling a bit to keep up with the others with a flickering battle aura that seemed to go from blazingly bright to muted between one step and the next.

The other two arrived a heartbeat ahead of the short-haired girl, falling to a three-point posture as they braked hard. The short-haired girl tried to match the others and flopped unto her knees and rolled, taking out the other two and winding up on the bottom of the pile.

From behind them, a cackling started from the trees lining the staircase, followed by a storm of black rose petals exploding towards them. The fourth girl stepped out of the trees unto the stairs, hand lifted in front of her mouth as she chuckled. The effect would have been quite frightening if the last member of the group, a ninja figure, hadn't reached up behind her neck and applied what looked like a Vulcan neck-pinch to the shoulder where it joined her neck. As in the Star Trek episodes, her head snapped over to the side and she collapsed into unconsciousness, saved from a nasty fall by the ninja scooping her up in a fireman's carry. A fact made even more amazing that he was just a little more than half her height yet managed to keep her head from bouncing off of the stair behind him.

Walking down to the sidewalk, he gently laid her out on the edge of the sidewalk and then bowed to the abbot, Misuzu and then Saotome.

"My apologies for not managing to reach her before she started her entrance, abbot, Miss, Mister Saotome."

The abbot waved off the apology. Misuzu smiled in acceptance. Saotome shrugged as if the whole thing was so minor that the apology was not required.

The other three young ladies had managed to get themselves untangled and standing erect, looking at Saotome as he leaned back against the retaining wall beside the stairs.

Misuzu clapped her hands like a kindergarten teacher getting the attention of her students. It actually worked. "Before we get into discussions, Saotome and I were just going down the street and having some ice cream sundaes. Would you care to join us? One rule: conversation only. No martial arts or use of battle auras or weapons or anything else. Saotome, let's go, though we probably should pack along Kuno. Can't leave her lying here. Someone might take advantage of the poor girl. Sasuke, you're included as well."

The last comments resulted in snickers from the three other young ladies while Sasuke stood jaw-dropped and gob-smacked.

Saotome stepped up and picked up Kuno in a bridal carry and then neatly flipped her up over his shoulder into a fireman's carry, ignoring the flopping of her arms and head against his back and legs.

"I really shouldn't eat a sundae. It's not exactly manly," he said as he walked toward Misuzu.

"Never really stopped you before." This came from the three conscious girls as they dusted themselves off and dashed forward, taking up positions on either side of Soaotome and Misuzu. Sasuke sighed and took up a trailing position behind his mistress who still showed no signs of recovering.

Misuzu looked at the threesome and asked, "Am I understanding this, he likes sundaes?"

The short-haired one nodded. "When he's Ranko, I've seen him vacuum up sundaes and then cajole the shop owner for freebies, sometimes even three times. Disgusting! Perverted!" She sniffed and tossed her head to flip her hair, something that didn't work well with short hair.

Misuzu looked at Saotome who blushed and looked elsewhere but said nothing. "You mean that he crossdresses, um what is your name?"

"Tendo Akane, and it's not that… He …. He…. He changes. I mean that he has a curse and getting wet changes him from a guy to a girl and again to go back…." Looking at the others, she then added "He's not the only one that does it."

The purple-haired girl spoke up. "I'm Xian Pu but everyone seems to have problems saying it so they call me Shampoo. I've got a curse too, but I turn into a c-c-c-c…... Oh hell, airen, you've got me doing it now!"

Saotome looked at her and went "Miaow!" then froze as he realized what he'd just said. "S-s-s-s-sorry, Shampoo. I spoke before I thought. That was less than honourable for me to say."

Shampoos sniffed herself. "And you think that it is 'less than honourable' to not fulfill the kiss of marriage that we exchanged?"

Misuzu coughed. "Look. Let's stick to the rules, and I'll add one more: no snippy little remarks. I'm trying to understand the dynamics of everything with everyone, so you're going to have to give me the full history without everyone interrupting and winding everyone else up. OK?"

The third young lady looked over. "Uh, I'm Kyogi Ukyo. Fortunately, I don't have a curse, but unfortunately, I'm part of this circus, and it's all Saotome's fault!"

Everyone started talking at the same time, with the exception of Kuno, who still reamined draped over Saotome's shoulder.

"BANG!" came from a flash grenade exploding just in front of everyone, and Sasuke stepped around and faced them, with his hands on his hips, glaring at them all. "The young miss is right,. We have been invited to have a snack and discuss everything in a calm and orderly manner. I don't know what she is doing, but Mister Saotome is not disputing this, so we will have to talk and listen. I, for one, would enjoy a sundae. Shall we?"

He turned, and slightly bowed, sweeping his arm ahead of them. "Milady?"

Misuzu glanced at everyone else and barely contained the belly-laugh that ticked the back of her throat.

"Certainly, please follow me everyone."

She strided ahead of them all to the nearby ice cream parlour that she had intended to go to and opened the door, holding it open for everyone to go through.


End file.
